


Nourish [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cooking, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: “That’s it,” Dumo gets up onto his knees and pokes Conor in the chest. “This weekend. You’re learning to cook.”Or, Conor has feelings about feminist punk, Dumo has feelings about food, and they both have feelings about each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nourish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748376) by [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits). 



**Length:** 1:10:03  
**Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey/Nourish.mp3) (64.1 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As". Thank you to Paraka for hosting!

Also Penny made a [Spotify playlist](https://play.spotify.com/user/pennyplainknits/playlist/2lOkil7OZzzPxvAqe8lezk?play=true&utm_source=open.spotify.com&utm_medium=open) with the music mentioned in the story (and featured in the podfic)!


End file.
